


pretty things, fresh out of their teens

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, cross-dressing, i'm sorry if this seems slow i wrote it late at night, supportive boyfriends, there's some sorta kinky stuff near the end but its barely brushing anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It almost felt like dressing up for prom, except he wasn’t the prom Queen to be….</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty things, fresh out of their teens

**Author's Note:**

> don’t own ‘em, or Patrick sure as hell would sometimes be wearing cute junk ;) Also, I really really wanted to write this goddamn thing so bad I was up until like 11 last night. Lastly, this starts to sound kinda kinky towards the end, but I don’t think it’s too bad. *shrugs*  
> andddddd, Andy and Patrick as a ship are so under appreciated, like THERE NEEDS TO BE A SHIP NAME (i thought of Sturley but idk) *flops onto side*

Patrick is nervous as hell, and he probably has every right to be. He hasn’t exactly worn any of the clothes he had gotten from the internet since the day they came to his Chicago apartment, which was well over two months ago. However, it had to be just his luck that Andy had accidentally caught him _casually_ scrolling through one of his favorite websites. One of those websites that sold the clothes that Patrick was pretty sure only teenage girls wore that had the rabbits, wings, and flowers. The really _cute_ stuff that made Patrick blush on a regular basis.

Since Andy had caught him on that website, he of course asked questions, and Patrick answered honestly. When Patrick told Andy that he in fact owned some clothes that were sold on the website, Andy of course asked if he could wear them for him. “Only if you want to, Patrick. No pressure from me, and the other guys don’t have to know.”

“Can you wait until we get back to Chicago?” Patrick barely whispered that night, hands gripping the corners of his Mac in a mix of fear and anticipation. Of course he would dress up like a teenage girl, even though he most certainly _wasn’t_ , and look like a complete idiot for Andy.

Now it was almost three weeks later, and there was a small lull in activity concerning the band. Enough time for Andy to settle in Patrick’s apartment, even though his own place wasn’t all that far away. It was enough time for Patrick to gain some nerves concerning showing off his secret wardrobe to his boyfriend and bandmate.

Patrick was sitting at the edge of his bed, cardboard box gripped tightly in his hands, butterflies forming in the pit of his stomach. Andy is only in the next room, and knows full well that Patrick is doing this. _It almost felt like dressing up for prom, except he wasn’t the prom Queen to be._ He swallows quickly, and rips the tape off of the box.

The contents of the box smell like Patrick’s just stepped into the backroom of a clothing store, and there’s a floral-printed jumper staring at him. Patrick had almost forgotten about it, and grins to himself as he lifts it out, followed by the basic black pleated skirt and starry tights. He hopes they still fit him, they seemed snug the last time he tried them on.

The one item that has him nervous the most lie at a corner of the box, still as black and shiny as the day he first pulled them out to wear. Patrick’s not sure if he can walk around in heels, for he’s only tried once in his memory, and that was years ago when he had tried his mother’s heels out of curiosity. Frankly, he’s still in a state of shock that he ever found the type of shoes he wanted in his size. He heaves a sigh as he gently places the black heels on the floor next to his feet, the rounded toes shining in the limited light of the room.

——

It’s awkward for Patrick as he puts on the clothes, especially during the first bit when he was uncertain that any of it would fit. But the more pieces he puts on, the more the butterflies in his stomach start to hypothetically float away. He actually looks cute in the jumper, and the skirt goes well with the tights as he intended. He starts to feel a bit proud of himself. Hell, the little fedora hair-clip he already owned looked great on him.

As he finally gets down on the floor to put his shoes on is when he freezes in fear. _What if Andy doesn’t think I’m pretty enough? Or that I’m a freak for enjoying this?_

He leans back against the bed for a good five minutes before gathering up enough of the lost courage to continue on, concluding to himself that if he was able to get everything else on, he should be able to finish it off and show himself to his boyfriend.

After adjusting the straps of the shoes over his feet, he gingerly gets up, his legs wobbling for a moment like a new-born fawn’s. Patrick grabs onto the head of the bed for support as he carefully set a foot forward, trying to get used to moving around in them.

It doesn’t take long before Patrick can finally stop looking at the neatly-tied bows on his shoes and can finally focus on anything in front of him. _Now’s the time to go out there, and show Andy._

Patrick can feel his hands get clammy as he nearly stumbles across the room to the door, where he knocks on it and leans against it. “Are you ready, Andy?” he calls out, though he’s directing the question more to himself than to Andy.

“I’m always ready for you, Patrick.” He hears Andy reply, and he can almost feel the smile in the words.

—-

So Patrick opens the door. _Very slowly._

So painfully slow that Patrick nearly forgot why he was doing so. He immediately remembered when he saw the look on Andy’s face from the sofa.

Andy had a small smile on his face, enough to show his dimples as he got up from the couch and walks over to Patrick. “Holy fucking _shit_. You are adorable!” he says, wrapping his tattooed arms around Patrick and pulling him close, kissing his temple. “You’re so much cuter than I thought you would be.”

Frankly, Patrick’s _overwhelmed_ , and possibly trembling a bit in Andy’s arms. He can’t recall a time that Andy’s ever called him _cute_ in the context he’s using, and it’s rather unnerving. “T-Thanks, Andy.” He barely manages to mumble out, face about as red as a tomato.

“The little fedora just does it for me, Trick, and the little bows on your shoes!”

—-

Patrick decides after that experience, that maybe buying the jumpers, dresses, bows, and tops isn’t too bad of an idea. Especially if Andy is okay with it, _which he totally is._ Andy’s probably more okay with the idea than Patrick has ever been.

Whenever the band has a free weekend or three in Chicago, Patrick pulls out the pastels and wears them around the apartment they now both share. Andy always holds him close and tells him how beautiful he is, and he just blushes and hides his face into Andy’s shoulder most times.

Sometimes during concerts, when the band is backstage, Andy will whisper in Patrick’s ear about how he wished that Patrick could wear whatever he wanted on stage. Patrick would whisper back about how he at least isn’t trying to wear that mint green collar that Brendon had given to him as a joke birthday gift.

—-

“What do you think about this sweater for your birthday present next month?” Patrick hums to Andy one night as they lay in bed, browsing through an online store together. The bed is pretty warm, even though they’re both huddling under a thick knitted blanket.

“The shade of pink would go really good with those boots you have in the shopping cart on Amazon. _They would also match your blush when you get turned on_.” Andy whispers the last part on the skin behind Patrick’s ear, and the younger man shivers beside him.

“That’s it, _definitely getting them now_.”

Patrick certainly doesn’t hesitate pressing _Send To Cart_ nearly as much as he would have a year before.

Ende.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add an extra part with more Andy involvement so watch for that.


End file.
